It's Over
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Bobby Tells Eames that he's Leaving The NYPD. Chapter 16. Bobby arrests the person that tried to frame him ... It's Over!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own L&O CI or the wonderful Characters.**

_**I keep thinking about the crappy way the **br**ass treat Detective Goren. If I were him, I tell them to stick it and see how they manage without his brilliant mind! So, lets see ... my take.**_

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**It's Over**

Detective Robert Goren made a decision, one that would not only change his life but that of his Partner's as well. He was resigning from the NYPD. It was time … it was over. The Captain, the brass … the Mayor, the Commissioner, the Chief of D's, they wouldn't miss him … he wouldn't miss them. It was time … it was over. He wanted to tell Eames first … it was the right thing to do. Then he would hand Ross his resignation. He couldn't take time off to re-group, his suspension had left him a financial cripple. He would have to jump right into his new gig. He was offered a job with an absurd amount of money to start. Travel, vacation time and perks that you dream about were included in the package. Jimmy Deakins had told him about the position in passing, never thinking for a second that Goren would leave the NYPD but he checked into it and it was time … he was leaving. It was heading up security for an international financial firm, it was too good to pass up. They already respected him and liked his ideas. His first assignment was in Germany … his old stomping grounds. He could speak the language and he liked the country. He was happy to leave New York for a while. It was finally over. He was resigning and he was okay with his decision.

He thought back at his time with Major Case, some good but lately … mostly bad. It all seemed to fall apart for him when Deakins left. Captain Deakins knew how to handle him and let him loose on the criminals of New York, shielding him from the Chief and the rest of the brass. Captain Ross didn't or wouldn't do that. It was his way or the highway … Goren is hitting the highway. The thing about being a Detective is, it was never about the money, it was about getting the scum of society off the street. His new gig was about keeping an affluent company, affluent by keeping hackers and modern day pirates at bay … more white collar crime than murder, extortion, robbery and kidnappings … boring in other words and not very Goren like. It was just something he had to do.

He went into work on Monday. He pulled Eames into the conference room. He thought of calling her over the week-end but their relationship had taken so many hits over the past year, year and a half, that they were no longer on the same page anymore. He thought the work place was a better idea … keep their relationship where it began and will end … at 1PP.

He stood up against the wall, one foot bent and flat against it and both hands shoved in his pockets … he was looking down. Eames sat nervously on the conference room table. Letting her feet dangle … watching him curiously. _This is going to be very bad, _she thought.

"Eames, I'm sorry for putting you through hell the past two years or so … hell … eight years." He chuckles a bit.

"You should be. It was more like six years of hell … I can think of two years that you were kind of normal." She has a heavy feeling in her chest … _is this goodbye?_

"Me, normal? Take that back." He grins that adorable grin.

"No, two whole years … normal." _He's stalling … this is going to be bad!_

"Which two?" _This is so hard … why?_

"The second and third year." _Just say what you dragged me in here to say Goren!_

"Yeah, we were really something, _**he makes eye contact**__,_ weren't we?"

"Bobby, what did you need to tell me?" She swallows hard, knowing the answer.

He looks down again. "I'm leaving. I've accepted a position with a financial institution, heading up their security division. It's a great job. I get to travel all over the world, keep regular hours and the money is ridiculous."

"Just like that?"

"No, not just like that. It's been sitting on my desk for months … before I got my shield back but things aren't going to change for me here and I can't be someone that they want me to be. It's time Eames … It's over."

"Over for you maybe … what about me?"

"Maybe now … you'll make Captain."

"Oh is that what I want Bobby? Do I want to be Captain Eames, Bobby? I don't remember saying that."

"You should, you'd make a damn good Captain."

"Why … money?"

"No. I busted my ass to get my shield back. I did what they told me to do. I kept you out of the loop which cost me your respect and friendship. _**Eames is shaking her head. **_Then Declan comes back and I'm accused of killing my brother and the fallout of my paternity happens. I can't catch a break here. This is my chance of starting my life over. No mother to run off and take care of. No brother to worry about … just me to finally live my own life the way I want to."

"Heading security for a financial institution, is your idea of a life?"

"Sounds good to me."

"You let them beat you down Goren."

"Yeah well, alls I know is, this time next Monday, I'll be in Germany workin my new job, no Ross, no Moran, no bullshit."

"And no Eames … thanks for the memories Bobby." Eames storms out.

_She doesn't get it … it's over._

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_This scenario keeps rolling around in my head, I had to write it before it drove me insane ... to late! Thanks for reading. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eames' Fallout begins ...**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER TWO: THE TIRADE KNOWN AS EAMES_

**Es ist vorbei**

He leaves the conferences room and looks around, no Eames in sight. He does what he has to do … for him … he resigns … it's over … es ist vorbei. He _is_ going to Germany!

"You're not even giving me a week?"

"No Sir, I spoke with my Union Rep. I'm entitled to the time I never took when my Mother and Brother died. My last day will be Friday, Sir."

"Detective, I can't believe this. All you went through to get your shield back and now this? Did you tell your Partner?"

"Yes Sir. She really liked Daniels, Sir … I mean until you find I permanent replacement."

Ross sits back behind his desk and sinks into his chair. He realizes that he's the main cause of Goren's departure from the force but he doesn't know how to stop it. Goren turns to leave.

"Sir, if there's nothing else."

"There is. Please sit."

Eames has since come back from wherever she had gone and she sees the two men speaking. She knows this is it. He's given Ross his resignation … it's over.

"Detective, I want you to know that I value you as an a member of my team. I think that you 're one of the most brilliant men I have ever known and I think your profiling skills are second to none."

Bobby stands up. He doesn't get it … a little too little … a lot too late. Not that he needs praise of any kind, he knows who he is and what he can accomplish but after the past few years of butting heads with Ross, he didn't need to hear this now … he needed to hear it when he was going through the mass insanity … called his life. It would have been nice to have a bit of support from Ross, the Tate thing would have been the top thing on his list. No he didn't have to re-write the whole penal code but he could have done more than sit on his hands. The Testarossa thing, he could have included Eames, instead he caused a rift between Partners and he wasn't totally sure if that was planned or not. The profiler in him said that it was. He knew that he had made the right decision, he had no respect for this man … obviously the feeling was mutual because this little speech of Ross's should of come after each and every time he solved a Major Case … which was often.

"Thanks for that Sir but I need to start cleaning out my desk." With an obvious look of disgust on his face he left the Captain's office and went right to his desk not even looking at Eames and started rummaging through his drawers.

"So, you did it." It wasn't a question.

"Yup." Not looking up but obviously pissed.

"Why are you doing this to us Bobby?"

Now he looks up and has venom in his eyes. Through grit teeth …

"Us? Not us, me … I'm leaving. You're not the one, _he waves his hand around the bullpen, _that your fellow officers call, 'whack job,' 'head case' and my personal favorite, Bobby Brady. I may just go postal someday Eames and prove them all right … is that what you want?"

Eames stands up and sends her chair flying backwards. She slams her fist on her desk and Bobby flinches … he pushes back in his chair and looks up at her. She starts to yell …

"Listen up, my fellow _officers_, _Ross comes out of his office and Bobby tries to stop her … she bats his hand away. _I want you all to know that Detective First Grade Robert Goren, is leaving us. _Ross had called Moran with the news and he was coming to see Goren … he was getting off of the elevator. _That's right folks, you finally did it, "The Whack Job" is leaving."

"Eames, please."

"Eames in my office."

"I'm not done yet! Let's take a look at the whack job's stats … shall we. _She lifts the lid to her laptop. _Lets see … Detective Robert Goren's solve rate? Hmm? Okay, here it is … Statistically speaking, out of all detectives … not just Major Case. Detective Robert O. Goren has the highest solve rate. Hmm, not bad for a whack job, Bobby."

"Detective, that's enough!"

"I'm not quite done. In the Five Burroughs of New York and wow, Bobby, the State of New York and that doesn't necessarily include me as your Partner. It takes in consideration your time in Narcotics as well. So you see _Major Case_ … The Whack Job has a higher solve rate than everyone in this room. Is that why you all call my Partner names behind his back … like you're a bunch of FUCKING jealous teenagers? IS THAT WHY? I hope you're all happy that he's leaving … I know the bad guys of New York are having a fucking party because you incompetent assholes couldn't solve your way out of a paper bag! You'll have my resignation on your desk in the morning Captain, I'm taking the day!" Eames walked out of the bullpen leaving a multitude of unhinged jaws behind.

Goren didn't know what to do with himself. He had his head down through most of her tirade, only glancing up to try to plead with his eyes to get her to stop … obviously … no luck. He felt like crawling under his desk. Instead he stood up and excused himself … he went to find his Partner.

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_I haven't decided what will happen when he finds her, so that's why I ended it ther_e. Thanks for reading! Judeey**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll today. When I get a story stuck in my head ... I have to knock it out ... sorry. Here goes nothing ...**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER THREE: We like Jeffries ... we really do!_

**Bobby "Brady"**

As Goren gets up to go after Eames, he hears a detective from somewhere in the bullpen say …

"That's right Bobby Brady … go get your girlfriend, Cindy."

He stops dead in his tracks and spins around, he knows who said it … Varkus. Before he could do anything about it, Jeffries was on him like white on rice. Varkus hit the floor in an instant. His hand gripped his bloody nose and he screamed at the Captain …

"Are you going to do something about that?"

"Yes I am. Good work Jeffries. If he didn't do, I would have! Now get up and go see a Doctor … you're suspended until further notice."

"Me? What about Jeffries?"

"He was defending a fellow police officer. What were you doing?"

"Chief, come on, you think Goren's a whack job too."

"Varkus, Goren is an effective police officer, _Goren rolls his eyes, _you haven't solved a case on your own yet. I would take that bloody nose of yours and move along."

Varkus heads towards the elevator and Goren is in his path. He tries to be tough and go right through Bobby. Bobby steps towards him and he hustles away like a scared little boy. The whole bullpen laughs … except for Goren.

"Goren, Bobby … I don't know why you're leaving but it's been a pleasure working with you Sir. Jeffries extends his hand to him. I'm _**proud**_ to have worked with you and to have known you". He had genuine tears in his eyes and his words were heart felt.

"Thank you Jeffries … Tom. What you did just now, wasn't necessary but … thanks … and it's been _my_ pleasure working with you _Sir_."

Goren now knew that there was little to no hope of catching up with Eames and now the Chief of D's was standing in his path of departure.

"Goren … a word." _Why do I have the feeling that it's going to be more than, a word._

"Yes Sir."

He tries Eames on her cell phone while he watches Ross and Moran walk into the office ahead of him … it goes right to voice mail. _Of course it does._

"Goren, we are prepared to give you a pay raise and give you more vacation time to show you our appreciation for your years on the force."

"Hmm, really? Doesn't that have to go through the Commissioner and have to be voted on at the next town meeting or something?"

"The Commissioner wants us to give you the moon, Bobby." _Bobby?_

"I see, _Bobby writes on a piece of paper his expected salary for the coming year … from his new job, his hours, travel, vacation time, insurance coverage, and a list of other little perks like "conventions" held on the company owned yacht, held once a year, every year … just for company morale. _Can the NYPD beat that?"

Ross and Moran read over what Bobby wrote … now _they_ want to resign. They both look up at him.

"This isn't detective work … you would be throwing that all away."

He turns to leave. "No, you threw that away … I keep it with me."

He walked out with his head held high, grabbed the few personal belongings he had from his desk … books … and he left. He called his Union Rep and told him what went down and felt that it was a hostile work environment and that he couldn't stay the remainder of the week. He was off to find Eames.

Eames got into her car and started to drive. She ended up at her parents house but didn't go in. She parked her car in the drive way and went for a walk around the neighborhood. She thought about Goren's posture in the conference room. He looked happy, defeated, excited and sad all at once. She was curious about all those emotions … not really because that was so Bobby like, to be in the middle of a tug of war with emotions. Always pulled at by at least two different sides … now finally he could settle down and have a life of his own … that rat bastard was right … Bobby was free. She sat on a park bench and watched the children playing when she felt a man put his arms around her in a full embrace.

With a heavy, heavy sigh. "Hey Dad."

"Hi Honey. I brought you a sweater, it's cold out here."

"Thanks. Is my car in your way?"

"No, your Partner's is."

"What?"

"He came looking for you … he thought is was wise that I come to find you."

"Why didn't he?"

"He told me all about the scene at 1PP … he's a little frightened."

She starts to laugh … John Eames starts to laugh and then they hear the Goren laugh. They both look up at the _now_ former Detective. John gets up and leaves the two alone, he pats Bobby on the back and hands him the sweater that Alex didn't take. He takes John's place beside Eames and they sit in silence for a bit.

"Jeffries decked Varkus."

"What? Why?"

"He called me, Bobby Brady and you Cindy."

"Ooh, he's lucky I wasn't there. That little bastard."

"Yeah, I think Jeffries broke his nose."

"Good."

They turn to look at each other. Bobby drapes his arm around the back of the bench and hands her the sweater … this time she takes it.

"Are you really going to resign Alex?" He can call her that now … he's no longer her Partner.

She looks away for a brief moment and then back at him. "Yes. It's not that I can't be a good or even a great cop without you. I just don't feel whole without you. She looks away again. I got a taste of that for six months but I knew you were coming back, now you're not coming back. She looks up into his eyes. We're a team Bobby … I guess you're being traded … huh?"

He looks down at his hands and then back up at her. "It was never about us, Alex, it was about them. The "team" was a losing up hill battle. I've been on that fucking team my whole life … quietly he says … my whole God damn life Alex. I'm tired … I need something … something else."

She puts her hand on his arm which brings his eyes back up to hers.

"You'll be making a lot of money, huh?"

"A lot!" He sort of smiles."

"Enough to support a wife and child or children."

"I don't have a wife, Eames."

"Will you marry me, Bobby?"

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_Okay, you all know that I'm a devote shipper but that's not the end. Moran and Ross have to answer to the Commish for letting their A-team get away! Thanks for reading and the reviews are very helpful ... thank you very much! Judeey:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rolling right along!**_

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

_CHAPTER FOUR: LOGAN'S HERE AND A CONSPIRACY_

_**Q. How do you say no, to the woman you love? A. In German.**_

"Marry you?" Bobby takes his arm away from the back of the bench and rest his left elbow on his left leg and put his right hand on his right knee. He looks down at his shoes and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Is that a no?"

He leans back to look at her again.

He exhales and begins. "Alex, I'm leaving for Germany on Sunday, I'll be gone for at least a month. I'm not even sure if this job is going to work out. You and I have never even kissed, my life has just taken a 360 and you want to marry me." He shakes his head again.

"I love you Bobby, have for a long time."

"And I love you too but have we even gone on a date?"

"I get it, you were hoping to meet a pretty Fräulein in Germany."

He puts his arm on the back of the bench and while he caresses her cheek and looks deeply in her eyes he says … "Sie haben Frosch wie Augen."

Her breath is taken away at the love she knows she sees in his eyes and of course, like most woman, she's a sucker for a man that can whisper sweet nothing in her ear in a different language.

"What did you just say?" In a very feminine sexy voice.

"I said, you have frog like eyes. So you see Eames, my German … not so good for picking up the Fräuleins. She smacks him on the arm. He laughs and envelops her in an embrace.

"You're such a geek, Goren. How many men know how to say frog in German?"

He leans back from the embrace and kisses her. She kisses him back. She wraps her arms around his neck and holds on for dear life. She doesn't want him to leave her … Germany would be the end for them … she just knew it. She whispered, "please don't go."

"I have to do this for me, please understand. The Captain's exam is coming up again … please take it, you'll make a great Captain ... do that for you."

"Can we see each other this week before you go … we could go on that date?"

"I'd like that."

"Do we have a chance?"

"I'll be gone for a month, at least. You really should reconsider resigning. If you don't want to stay at Major Case transfer out … it will be a fresh start for you but take the Captain's exam it's coming up soon. When I come back if some young stud hasn't swept you off your feet, we can start dating and see how it goes. I want to make sure that this job is right for me … for us."

"Us?"

"I would be a stupid man to say no to you but I love and respect you too much to not do this right. If this job doesn't work then I'll have to look for something else. I have other irons in the fire but it's law enforcement again and it would mean relocating."

"What other offers did you get?"

"FBI and the CIA."

"The CIA? No offence Bobby but aren't you a little too old to be a spy?"

"I would be a profiler for their counter terrorism division in Washington."

"Why didn't you take that?"

"Because it's in Washington. I would never see you. Don't you get it Alex … these offers have been sitting on my desk at home for the past six months. I wanted my shield back to be with you."

"These offers … they waited for you all this time?"

"No, not all of them."

"You really are a genius and I do just carry your water."

"That's not true … I hired a head hunter. There was a real possibility that I wasn't going to get re-instated … I needed a job. I have the resume, so don't you."

"I wasn't in the Army, the CID. I don't have a Purple Heart or a Metal of Valor or your genius mind."

"You're the best God damn cop I've ever had the pleasure to work with … I've learned a lot from you."

"Like what."

"How to be snarky at the appropriate time."

"Very funny Goren."

"Seriously, you taught me how to be a better cop, not just get inside a person's mind but to investigate the crime itself … do the work. I'm … I _was_ a better cop because of you."

She's crying now … a very un-Eames like thing to do. It really is over … he said was and that one little word hit her like a brick wall falling on top of her.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Meeting Logan … shoot the shit and some pool. Do you want to come?"

"No, you'll have a better time without me … do your guy stuff."

"Okay, but if you change your mind we'll be at Sal's. I should go, I have a lot to do before Sunday. Can I see you after work tomorrow."

"I'm not going in."

"Eames please … don't throw your career away because of me. Consider a transfer and take that Captain's exam … I'll help you study."

"You will?"

"I'll even call you from Germany. Come on, I'll walk you back to your parents."

**There was trouble brewing at 1 Police Plaza.**

Ross was sitting at his desk staring at the two empty chairs in his bullpen when his phone rang.

"Captain Ross."

"_Hello, Danny."_

"Commissioner?"

"_Who were you expecting Santa Claus_?_ You need to fix this Danny. The media and the people of New York love Goren … not to mention my wife, I think she has a little crush. Anyway … get him back!"_

"He has an incredible job offer Sir, there is no getting him back."

"_Make the job offer go away. That's a direct order Captain and right now, I'm using the term Captain loosely."_

"But Sir, I don't know which firm offered him this position."

"_Find out and take care of it. I trust that you want to keep your position here Danny."_

"Yes Sir."

"_Fine, then Goren should be back at his desk by this time next week. Very good. Always nice talking to you Daniel."_

Ross hangs up with the Commissioner and then made a phone call of his own.

"MaGill, Ross, I need a favor. Can you find out the name of the firm that offered Robert Goren the security position. It's a financial firm, that's all I know."

He hung his head. He had already done enough damage to Goren over the past few years. He never cut him any slack and never even tried to understand him … but he did like him. He just couldn't catch a break and here was just another example. He checked his e-mails while he was waiting for the call.

_Christ … Eames wants a transfer … I should just kiss my Captain bars goodbye now._

**Sal's Bar**

"She asked you to marry her!? What did you say?"

"Nein, for now. I want to get my shit together. Go to Germany … see if I like my new gig and settle down into the new … me … you know?"

"No, I don't know … what the fuck are you stupid man? She loves you and wants to marry you and you say no? Idiot!"

"So, I should have said yes not knowing what the future holds for me?"

"Exactly … no ones knows the future Goren … I didn't know that I was going to resign because a Priest told me to get a life. I would have bet you a million bucks that that wouldn't happen but it did. The point I'm trying to make is …"

"Life is too short?"

"Right … life _is_ too short … you of all people should know that. Do you love her Bobby?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what the fuck are you doing here with me? Go say yes … take her to Germany. Get her a job at this swanky place and stay Partners for eternity. Don't go to Germany without giving her some kind of commitment. This is Eames … she doesn't need a ring … she just needs your heart. Now, put the pool stick down and go talk to her."

"Hey Mike … when did you become so … ah … sensitive?"

"It's happened gradually over the years … we've both seen too much shit … neither one us need this crap anymore man. Call me when you get back … I want to hear all about it."

Goren walked out of the bar and took his cell phone out of his pocket. He called Eames to tell her he was on his way over. She was waiting for him at his apartment … that made him smile … the devilish one. He noticed a missed call on his phone, it was from Charter International Financial group … the firm that hired him. The CEO wanted to speak with him right away … he called him on the drive home.

"_Bobby, I'm glad you called."_

"Yes Sir, what can I do for you."

"_I just wanted you to know that your Captain called me tonight. He wanted me to know that you're a time bomb waiting to blow and I should reconsider my offer to you."_

"Really?"

"_Yes Sir, you told me they considered you a whack job but now they're using it to get you back … this is good stuff. I think I'm going to give you a raise before you even start."_

Bobby's laughing. "I think my starting salary is more than generous."

"_No … I don't think so. They want you back Bobby and I need you. I'm going to add another fifty thousand dollars to your package and if there is anything you need before Sunday … just call me."_

"Yeah? Do you have any openings for my girlfriend … my ex-Partner?"

"_I think that can be arranged."_

Bobby pulled up to his apartment building happier than ever in his life … so much money … the woman of his dreams just yards away … all he had to do was get out of the car and go tell her. _They really want me back? _

_Hell no!_

"Lucy, I'm home! …" In his best Ricky Ricardo impression.

"Bobby?" She comes out of the kitchen to see Bobby down on one knee.

"Alex, will you marry me?"

"Well, I don't know … I have a busy month. I have to have my nails done … mani and pedi. I have to go grocery shopping, take Nate ice skating and study for this test my fiancé is making me take. I'm pretty busy … I may be able to fit you in on … let say .. Hmm … Christmas Eve?"

He tilts his head to one side and glances up with the grin … that "make love to me now" grin. He pulled her down to the floor, since he had a cramp in his leg and couldn't get up, and he kissed her, making her dizzy, hot and horny … the trifecta. As they were making out, Eames cell buzzed in her pocket.

"Ooh … that feels good."

"Bobby!"

"Don't answer that."

She takes the phone out of her pocket and the caller ID lights up ROSS.

"Don't!"

She doesn't … he tries again and again.

"Damn it! Eames!"

"_Eames, I'm sorry I know you need time but I need you and Goren if you could just talk to him … the Commissioner's wife has been murdered!"_

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_tbc. Thanks for reading and reviewing! keep them coming ... they're helping me with the story! Peace ... Judeey_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to clear things up quickly ... **

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER FIVE: LOUSY ROTTEN SCONDRELS_

**Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures**

"What was that?"

"Marguerite Moynihan was murdered. They want us."

"I'm not going." He gets off the floor and sits on the couch. He shakes his head no.

"Bobby, you love, loved Marguerite and she had a fondness for you. The Commissioner never had a beef with you either … one last case … what do ya say?"

"No … it's over Alex … sorry but Ross tried to get me fired tonight from Charter … FUCK HIM!"

"This isn't about him, it's about who killed Marguerite."

"No, it's about the lack of respect and the bullshit I've had to put up with. I'm sorry … I just can't … please don't ask me to do this."

"Then I'm not going either."

"Alex you have to. You made your mind up to take the Captain's exam, if you don't do this … it will end your career."

"Good, then we can settle down and have a child. I'm fine with that."

"No your not." He picks up his cell phone and calls Ross.

"_Goren … you heard, great , you're coming in?"_

"Coming in? Where's the crime scene? 1 PP?"

"_Well no but we wanted to brief you here."_

"No, we should go to the crime scene … where is it … their home … a party somewhere … where is it Ross?"

He can hear noises in the background … arguing … a woman's voice … "_Oh just give me the phone Danny."_

"_Hello Bobby?"_

"Marguerite!"

Alex looks over at him excitedly, he looks at her pissed off and points at the phone.

"What the hell is going on Peg?" Alex mouths to him, "_you call her Peg?" _He shrugs.

"_Desperate times call for desperate measures, Bobby. Please come back to the PD, my husband has been physically ill since he found out that you were leaving. You name your price, he'll make it happen."_

"That was a dirty rotten trick Peg. You know how I feel about you. I need to think, I'll get back to you."

He slammed his cell phone and threw it across the room, when he glanced over at Alex, he saw that look … the, I'm in big trouble with Eames, look.

"What?"

"How do you feel about _Peg_, Bobby?"

"Maybe you should sit."

"I'll stand, thank you very much."

"Remember when the Commissioner and his wife … Peg, were separated a few years back?"

"Oh God … no."

"Ah … yeah."

She heads for the door but he cuts her off.

"Why are you leaving, this has nothing to do with us."

"You had or have feelings for her and you were going to sit back and let her murderer go free? I don't get that. I thought I knew you. What kind of a man are you?"

"The kind of man that wants to forget his past and have a better future … with you … and I wasn't going to let her … her fake murderer go free … I was encouraging you to take the case. Alex don't make this about us when it's really about a dirty lousy trick that the brass played on us to get us back … their golden team. We make them look good. That's all they want. Don't let them beat us … before we're even an us … please."

Alex sits down on the couch. She's obviously pissed but she's not pissed at Bobby.

"You're right, I'm sorry, our past should stay there. What they did was deplorable! I can't take that exam Bobby … I need to leave, I can't work with people that would stoop this low."

"Sean said that he could find a position in his company for you … if you were interested … but … I want you to talk with your Dad first. Okay?"

"I'll talk to him but yeah, I'm interested."

"Hmm, I think we just had our first major fight and we have even had sex yet."

"Maybe we should do something about that."

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_Yeah, I know, not something grown ups would do but hey, this is FanFiction! I never said I could do this for real! Let me hear the fallout! Thanks for reading, Judeey_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A shout out to VDO ...**

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER SIX: ROSS PAYS A VISIT_

**What does the key to the city open anyway?**

The next morning after making love all night long, there was a knock on Goren's door.

"Ugh … ignore it."

"It's probably Lewis … he has a key … he'll just come in."

"Ooh really? I think I'll go greet him."

"But Alex, you're not decent!"

She's running down the hall with just Bobby's T-shirt on yelling back to him and giggling to boot … "I know!"

She opens the door to Captain Ross. The smile and playfulness is instantly gone.

"Detective Eames?" He looks at the number on Bobby's door and then back at Eames.

"What can I do for you Captain?"

"Is Detective Goren here?"

"First of all, he is no longer Detective Goren and why wouldn't he be here, it's his place?"

"Look, I know what we did was …"

"Despicable, deplorable, down right disgusting?"

"Yes all of that and more."

Bobby walks out in his boxers … he heard Ross's voice but figured what the hell … _he's not my Captain anymore._

"Yo Lew … oh … Captain, what are you doing here?"

"Was I disturbing something Detectives?"

"Yes actually, Bobby and I were just getting up and I really wasn't ready to get out of bed." She walks over to Bobby and slides her arms around his waist and rest her head on his shoulder as he drapes his arm around her back.

"Since you're here Captain, I never gave you my badge. Let me get it for you." Bobby goes back into the bedroom to get his badge and put some clothes on leaving Eames alone with Ross.

"Do you have any coffee Eames?"

"Oh, you're not staying."

"How long has this been going on, Eames?"

"What business is that of yours Captain?"

"Here's my badge Captain." Goren could feel the tension in the air. He could care less about Ross's visit. He was pissed as hell but he was over it. He got the girl and the big job … he won! Moving on. Eames was not moving on … she could hold a grudge. If anybody knew that, it was Bobby. He would sit back and watch.

"Detective … ah … Bobby, we need to talk."

"So talk."

"I think he should leave, I want to go back to bed."

"I'll put some coffee on, why don't you put some clothes on _Honey_." Alex looked down at her bare legs … her appearance intended to be a shock for Lewis was now a shock for her. She was so pissed off the moment she saw Ross, she forgot what she was wearing … or not wearing. She ran off to the bedroom. Bobby walked into the kitchen hiding his laughter. Ross followed him into the kitchen.

"So, you and Eames, huh?"

"Yup, me and Eames. We're getting married Christmas Eve … I wouldn't wait by your mail box for an invitation though. Alex is pretty pissed about last night."

"Married? Wow, congratulations. Have the two of you been dating all these years?"

"No, just since yesterday. Black, right?"

"What?"

"Your coffee … you take it black?"

Goren was playing with him now. He knew he didn't believe that the two of them only just got together and he really didn't care what the Captain thought but he was having fun.

"Yes … black."

"So you said, yesterday?"

"Yup. So, who's bright idea was it to lie about Peg … ah … Marguerite Moynihan's fake murder."

"It was her idea."

"And discrediting me to my new boss … which didn't work by the way. He gave me another fifty thousand dollars a year to stay."

"Fifty grand Babe … you didn't tell me that."

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss … one that should have been saved for the bedroom. She released him and went over to the counter and made herself a cup of coffee and glared at Ross.

"Yesterday you say?"

"Just like the song."

"Well, you deserve it, I wish you a lot of luck. They're very fortunate to have found you."

"Thanks."

"However, the Commissioner would like me to try one last time … he would like to give you the key to the city. A Robert Goren Day, if you will."

"What does the key open, exactly?"

"He can basically write his own ticket, so to speak, where the department is concerned Eames. No more Moran pissing him off … you would be my number two at Major Case … my equal actually."

Eames starts laughing, "they cut your balls off to get Goren back … this is better than a D'Onofrio movie … and that's saying a lot!."

"Who's D'Onofrio?"

"Oh Bobby, he's awesome … almost as good looking as you. He was in "Full Metal Jacket" … played Pyle."

"Oh yeah."

"Are you coming back or what!?"

"No."

"And I'm not either. I'm going to marry Bobby and stay barefoot and pregnant. They used you just like they used my Partner … feels good, doesn't it?"

"No Eames, it really doesn't."

"Good … I'm glad that you're finally feeling some of the pain that you yourself inflicted upon him … you deserve it. Now if you don't mind. Bobby has to pack for Germany and I have a wedding to plan. Tell your bosses to stick it and Captain Ross, you can stick it too." Eames kissed Bobby on the top of his head and walked out of the kitchen.

"You heard her _Danny_ … you know where the door is."

"You're not going to be happy Goren."

"Oh … but I already am."

After he left, Goren had one question for Eames.

"Alex, barefoot and pregnant? That's a little archaic, don't you think?"

"I don't intend on wasting my life just being a vessel for your children … what kind of positions does this Sean guy have for me at his firm?"

"I'm not sure but I know what position I have in mind for you right now ... at my _firm_."

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**TBC? THANKS FOR READING ... Judeey**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I WISH BUT I DON'T**

**To continue ... Bobby quits, Alex asks him to marry her, he asks her to marry him. The brass fakes a death. They want him back. I just want him!**

****This chapter contains the "F" word! I thought it was essential.**

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER SEVEN: WILL THE REAL WHACK JOB, PLEASE STAND UP_

**They Just Don't Give Up**

Once Ross left, Bobby and Alex were off to the bedroom again when the phone rang. Goren hesitated, then kept walking, the answering machine clicked on.

_"Bobby, it's Peg. Please, we need to meet. I told Arthur about us … he … he doesn't even care Robert, he just wants you back. Please call me, it could be like old times."_

Alex looked at Bobby and went over to the answering machine and hit the delete button.

"It's time for you to go to Germany. Sie zu verstehen, mir!"

His eyebrows meet in the middle of his forehead and he puts his hands on his hips.

"Yes, Alex … I understand you. How the hell? … _He looks so confused._

She holds up Bobby's German Dictionary. "I've been practicing."

"In a day you learned how to say that?"

"Well, I thought if I came out to visit you and I had to use the ladies room or something … that would be a good phrase to know."

"Actually, they speak pretty good English in Germany. I think you'll find the ladies room with no problem. Did you learn how to say … where's the ladies room?"

"I just found the dictionary in your bathroom … what am I a genius? He rolls his eyes.

His intercom buzzes. They look at each other and sigh.

"What now?"

"It could be fun." He rolls his eyes again.

"Yeah."

"Goren! It's the Commissioner, we need to talk. Buzz me up."

He steps away from the door and looks at Eames. That look of panic crosses his face.

"No, not fun."

"You made your bed Goren … this is fun for me."

The Commissioner buzzes again.

"Deal with it Bobby. If you were adult enough to have an adulterous affair than you're adult enough to deal with it."

"Is this how you plan on supporting your husband, Eames? Besides, they were separated!"

"I want this behind us Bobby … all of it."

He buzzes the Commissioner in and opens his door. He begins to pace. Alex leans up against the couch and waits. The Commissioner pushes the door open and sees Alex first then Goren.

"Detective Eames, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Sir. Bobby and I are spending some time together before he leaves for Germany."

"I see. Would you mind if Goren and I have a word in private?"

Bobby silently pleads with his eyes to her. She walks up to Bobby and embraces him, he puts his arm around her and she looks up at him. Up on her tippy toes, she kisses his nose.

"I'll be in the bedroom." As she walks away from him, she drags her hands down his chest.

"Can I get you anything Sir?"

"Cut the crap Goren! I know you fucked my wife … now your partner? Who's next on your hit list?"

Bobby looks down … they were separated at the time and Bobby had just found out that his Mother had lymphoma, Eames had been kidnapped and was shutting him out and Peg was there. Truth be told, she seduced him. No, seriously.

"Don't talk about Alex that way or your wife for that matter. As I recall Sir, you cheated on her with your secretary. I was there, she was there, we needed each other at the time. What does it matter now anyway? Eye for an eye. She used me to get back at you. You knew it at the time, you just didn't know who. She had to deal with the fact that you chose a twenty three year old blonde over her. Don't you know how amazing your wife is?"

"Well I guess you do, don't you Goren?"

"What do you know about it? We went to the Museum of Fine Arts, we walked in the park and talked, had coffee. Read the same books … it wasn't about sex … it was about companionship … we were friends."

"Friends that had sex."

"Sometimes."

"Do you want to have sex with my wife again?"

"What!? No … I'm … No!"

"Our marriage is over. We're staying together for appearance sake. She's all yours … we just want you back at the department, you and your Partner."

Bobby looks like he wants to vomit, he also looks like he wants to hit him.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment. It's over! I'm done, Ross has my badge … I don't want it back or your wife. Eames and I are getting married so fuck off. I hope Peg takes you to the cleaners!"

"I'll drag you into court Goren. I'll name you in the divorce."

"Go right ahead … I know the blonde bimbo you screwed and believe me, she'll screw you again in court. Don't underestimate me … you crossed _my _line and that pisses me off!" He opened the door and shoved the Commissioner out into the hall.

Eames came out clapping. Bobby wasn't amused, he was fuming.

"Fucking bastard!"

Eames put her hand on his back. "You really cared about her, didn't you?"

"At the time, yes. I was going through a bad time in my life and she was there. That's all there was too it. That fucking bastard! I can't wait to get the hell out of New York."

"Gee, thanks."

"Sorry, I'll miss you but not this bullshit. They're acting as though I'm Batman and this is Gotham City … what the fuck?"

"Well, this is Gotham City Batman."

His buzzer goes off again.

"No fucking way." He walks into his bedroom. Alex answers it. It's Moran.

"Sure, come on up."

"Eames, what are you doing here?"

"When Bobby told me that he was leaving, I knew then that I couldn't live without him. I asked him to marry me."

"What? You did what?"

"You heard me Chief. I quit too, didn't Ross tell you … I told him to tell you to stick it! She grabs her bag and pulls out her badge and hands it to Chief Moran. So here, stick it!"

He sits down on Bobby's couch and sighs. He stares at Eames' badge and then looks up at her.

"Is he here?"

"I don't think he's up for visitors."

"Please Eames … give me two minutes."

She went into the bedroom and found him face down. She sat down beside him and started to rub his back.

"Moran is here … he wants two minutes."

Muffled but clear enough. "No."

"He's the last … I think he's "the ghost of Christmas past," lets get this over with."

"Fine!"

Bobby walks out to meet with Moran. As soon as Moran sees Bobby, he stands up and extends his hand. Bobby just looks at it.

"Fair enough, I wouldn't shake my hand either Detec … ah … Goren. I'm not here to beg you to come back."

"I wouldn't think so."

"Now it's not like that Bobby. I want you back. We've done you wrong. I've done you wrong but this new job … it's a good one?"

"Yes."

He motions to Eames. "You and your Partner are getting married … fantastic! Congratulations … to you both. I came by to tell you that it's been a bumpy ride but it's also been an honor and a privilege having you on my team. Your methods are unorthodox but effective. I'm old school and wish I could have seen the forest through the trees sooner rather than later and now it's too late."

"Yes Chief, I wish you all saw in my Partner what I've seen for years."

"You'll both be sorely missed but I would be remiss to not let you go. I've done enough damage to you and your reputation and for that, I do apologize. I've played the biggest role in losing you … well, I guess that makes me the real whack job." He hangs his head and walks toward the door.

"Ah … Chief?"

Moran turns back to see Bobby's outstretched hand. He smiles and shakes it. He nods over at Eames and closes the door as he leaves his two former Detectives.

They gravitate towards each other and embrace.

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_So, it looks like we're going to Germany ... yikes! Reviews would be very much appreciated:) Thanks for reading, Judy_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No ... I don't own them. Good thing, I would have a lynch mob after me. **

**Bobby tells off Eames ... it's about time!**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER EIGHT: HE'S MOVING ON!_

**Cut The Apron Strings**

Bobby pulls away from Eames embrace. He looks down at her and then at the door.

"I need to be alone. Could you leave?" He gathers up her stuff, all thrown about and hands them to her. He opens the door and leans on it, head down but eyes on her.

The look on Eames face is that of shock, hurt and disbelief. She cocks her head at him and storms out.

He started thinking about the comments that she has made. Not wasting her life being a vessel, calling him an adulterer … he didn't have a good feeling about living the rest of his life with a hot and cold Eames. He was done with all the bad in his life and although he never looked at Eames as bad … he needed to move forward.

Eames found herself driving back to her parents house. It calmed her … the old neighborhood, being around her father. She sat in her car staring, allowing herself to finally think about being "dismissed" by her lover … her Bobby. _What the hell just happened? _She exited her car and went inside to find the voice of reason … her stuffed teddy bear with the police uniform on … Bobby Bear. She had "Bobby Bear" since she was five years old and that was his real name. She almost called Bobby that in the heat of the moment the night before but didn't want to taint the memories of the teddy bear that her father had given her when he decided that she was some day going to wear the uniform. He decided that one night when little Lexie figured out who did what to who while watching Adam 12. Officers Pete Malloy and James Reed hadn't even figured out where they were going to buy their donuts yet and John had to shut the TV off because five year old Alex ruined the plot for him. She smiled at the memory … _I am a genius._

She clutched onto Bobby bear and sat on her bed, looking out of her bedroom window … looking for an answer that she knew was with Bobby not out there.

"Lex? Honey? I thought a heard you come in. what's wrong now?"

"Bobby and I had a fight … I think."

"I see … what did you do?"

"Me? ME!?

"Yeah … you. Honey, I love you more than life itself … but Lexie … darlin … you can be …ah … snarky … and sometimes those snarky remarks of yours sting. Bobby's been through a hell of a lot … more than I care to think about. Can you imagine the struggle in his mind, the pro and con list he must have made. What he has been going through to make this decision to quit the NYPD after all these years … I really can't. This wasn't a decision he made over night or without thinking about you. He stayed because of you."

"Then why did he just kick me out of his apartment when he has me … all of me?"

"Think about it … you have the answer … somewhere."

She curled up on her bed and fell asleep … dreaming about staring at an empty desk at 1PP. She woke up in a start and headed out to find her answer.

Bobby was home packing and listening to his German tapes. His German was rusty but not bad. The company he was going to work for was American based with a German branch. Most of the employees were American but Bobby planned on taking advantage of his off time and roaming the country side. Out of respect for the land, he wanted to speak the language.

"_Könnten Sie mir sagen, der Weg nach Hamburg's Gate."_

"I know my way to Hamburg's Gate … that's stupid."

"_Gibt es irgendwelche Museen in Hamburg?"_

"Aw gees there's like fifty or so museums in Hamburg. He presses the off button. Either my German is better than I thought or this tape sucks!"

"Anybody that can say frog in German must speak pretty good German."

He turns to see Eames standing in the doorway of his bedroom holding onto Bobby Bear.

"Why are you back?"

"I need to tell you that … I'm sorry. I never should have made you talk to the Commissioner and I shouldn't have let the chief come up. You didn't need that or me being nasty … or … _snarky_."

"Eames, _he lets out a long breath, _I love you but I think we may have rushed into this."

"Rushed … you're kidding."

"Rushed us, because I'm leaving. We were Partners for eight years not lovers. Last night we just jumped into bed and let all of our pent up emotions get to us and _he runs his hand through his hair, _I just don't know Eames."

"You don't know if you love me?"

"No, I mean of course I do but I need you to be more … more …" _he's thinking. _

"More like Peg?"

"What? You know what … maybe you should go … I don't need this Eames."

"I'm sorry … really sorry. I'm just jealous of what you had with her."

Bobby starts yelling … really yelling.

"Had … had! To be honest … it was just a distraction from my life. Nothing more. I can't and won't keep defending myself to you. I made a decision in my life. I want to move on with my life and because of you … for the first time in my life, I want the wife, the kids, the dog, the house and even the God damn mini van! If you're not on board with that … if you don't want to be the _vessel _that carries my child … then you should move along too!"

Vessel, she remembers saying that. _Shit!_

"I should go." So she does … she leaves … it's over … for now. As she walks out, she puts Bobby Bear on his couch, not so she would have to come back and pick it up but maybe Bobby would hold onto him like she did so many times and find a moment of peace. Maybe Bobby Bear would be the voice of reason for him and he would see that Eames did love him, maybe it wouldn't be over.

Bobby goes back to packing and hits the play button.

_Könnten Sie mir sagen, der Weg in die liebe Kolleginnen Zimmer. _

Bobby picks the tape recorder up and throws it across the room … it breaks into several tiny pieces. _His_ breaking point. "Could you tell me the way to the ladies room." Eames never did learn that.

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_Air Germany, hier kommen wir (here we come!) Thanks for reading, Judy_**


	9. Chapter 9

**So Bobby went off on Eames ... I say, It's about time!**

**Bobby leaves for Germany!**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER NEIN ... SORRY ... NINE_

**All's Fair in Love and War**

Goren's life thus far, had been full of bull shit. He was so over it. The love he had for Alex was like no other but he needed to move on. He had heard the rumors over the years, he was the genius and she was his muse … not true … although he thought that himself at times. He didn't subscribe to the part about him being a genius or her being his muse for that matter but there was a truth in that statement … he didn't do well without her.

After hurling the tape recorder across his bedroom, he walked out to grab a beer out of the frig. He spotted "Bobby Bear" on his couch. Beer in hand, he made his way to the couch and grabbed the other bear. In a child's hand writing, on the police uniformed bear's badge was scribbled, "Officer Bobby Bear." He smiled that crooked smile. _She's always had an officer Bobby in her life and I guess I just acted like a bear … look like one too._

He clung on to the bear as he drank his beer and thought about Eames and her ways. He thought about the events of the past couple days and what had transpired between them. He was wrong, she was wrong but the bottom line was, he needed some space from her. He was quite sure after going off on her like he did, she needed some space from him as well. Germany probably wouldn't be far enough away for Eames but it was a good thing he was going. _She probably hates me now anyway._

He called Sean, the young but brilliant CEO of Charter International Financial Group, to find out if his office in New York was ready for him to start working in. Sean wanted to re-due Bobby's office before he got back from Germany. New York would be his permanent home and he wanted his new head of International Security to have a new swanky office. It was still in construction stage but Sean was thrilled to have Bobby come into the office. He spent the remainder of the day at The Big and Tall man store buying new suits for work.

When he arrived back home, John Eames was waiting for him. He was a much smaller man than Bobby but for some reason, he could intimidate Bobby like no other.

"Mr. Eames Sir, I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you."

"Can I help you with your bags, Son?"

"Yeah, thanks … so I can grab my key. Thank you."

"Do you mind if I come up for a minute, Bobby?"

"No, Sir. Not at all." _She sent her Dad after me? Doesn't sound like Eames. Maybe she wants her bear back._

They enter the apartment and the first thing that John spots is "Bobby bear." He picks it up and motions to Bobby.

"Are you taking a stow away on your business trip?"

"No Sir. Could I get you a drink?"

"Do you have any Jack … the missus never lets me drink the stuff at home."

"Yes Sir. Straight up or on the rocks?"

"Rocks."

_I must have rocks in my head sitting here drinking Jack with Eames' Dad and a teddy bear._

"Here ya go. So, what can I do for you Sir?"

"First of all, you can cut the Sir crap! Call me John."

Goren nods.

"My daughter has worn out her welcome with you … I get that. She's just like her Mother or the way her Mother used to be. I'm not here to interfere, I just came by to wish you luck with your new job. Where is that … what company?"

"Charter International … I'll be the head of security. It sounds like I'll be a security guard but that's not what this is."

"No, I spoke to Jimmy Deakins recently … he said you'll be living la vida loca."

"Ah … I don't think so Sir … ah John. That doesn't sound like me."

"No I guess it doesn't."

"I thought I would catch up on my bills and maybe someday when I'm in the black … buy another classic. Maybe a Boss … I always wanted a 1969 Candy Apple Red Boss 429. Sweet."

"Keep dreaming Bobby." Both men laugh.

"No kidding, huh. If I could find one, it would cost as much as a house."

"Well whatever you do with your new found wealth, I wish you a lot of luck. Jimmy said it's a great company that he hooked you up with. He didn't tell me the name of it but he said the people there were top notch."

"Yes Sir, damn. John. The CEO is a young Stanford Grad. The kid is brilliant and the few times that I've had contact with him, he bends over backwards to make me happy."

"Didn't Ross do that for you?"

Goren looks at him like he has two heads

"Kidding son … kidding."

"Right. Listen, I'm sorry about Alex and I … I just need time to re-group."

John waves his hands. "I understand. Alex can get on my nerves too … but … she does love you. Really she does. It's just hard for her to change … she's a tough female cop and she was _your _senior Partner. I think time away from each other might do you two some good. _He stands to go and hands Bobby his glass. _But … if you wait too long … you may not be able to find your way back to each other. Only the two of you can decide whether you're meant to be together."

"Yes Sir."

"And just like that Bobby … old habits die hard." _with that, he left._

Bobby shook off the visit, Alex didn't send him, he came on his own. They always got along and this was John Eames on a fishing expedition … Bobby didn't bite … well maybe a nibble.

The next few days , Bobby went into Charter New York to get a feel for his new job and people that he would be working for and with. He was also on the phone with Germany and he could hardly wait to get on that plane. He was enjoying his first few days at work … people liked him and respected him. He was even helping out with the carpenters and decorators in his new office … it was starting to look like a library. He loved the job, the respect … he was happy but felt like something was missing.

Sunday rolled around and his thoughts were on Alex. He hadn't called her and she hadn't called him. He sighed … it was really over … all of it. He grabbed his suit case and carry on bag and headed out his door. He stopped when he saw "Bobby Bear" sitting on his couch, he grabbed it and stuffed it in his carry on. The "stow away" … he stilled loved her.

He boarded the plane and sat in the window seat, first class of course. He was staring out of the window when a woman tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Sir. Ich bin Ihr neuer Assistent. Ich werde nach Deutschland fliegen mit Ihnen." ( Excuse me, Sir. I'm your new assistant. I'll be flying to Germany with you.)

He looked up and saw Alex holding her German dictionary.

**_......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_**

**_She's a woman after her man ... she has good taste ... I'll give her that. So my friends in FanFic Land ... any less mad at me yet? Give me a shout! Thanks for reading, JA_**


	10. Chapter 10

*****WARNING*** This chapter is rated M for Mature Audiences (If you are immature like me ... stop, breath, grab a Bud if you're 21 or older and proceed)**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

__

CHAPTER TEN: **Was ist los? **IN GERMANY???

**If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it's yours. If it does not come back, it was never meant to be. **_- Unknown_

Bobby's mind was made up when he left his apartment that morning to catch the plane to Germany. When he got back, he would call Alex and see what the status of their relationship was, if there was a relationship. He certainly didn't expect to see her on the plane and his assistant to boot.

"Bobby, I'll get off this plane right now if you want me to."

He looks back toward the tarmac and sighed heavily, he didn't know what he wanted and had little time to decide. He loved her, that much he knew but could he live with her, work with her, live without her?

"No Eames, it's fine but I'm your boss … nothing more … not in Germany and not on this plane."

"No mile high club Goren?"

"Eames!"

"Okay, okay … I'm not even sitting with you. I'll see you in Germany."

Bobby receives a text from Sean detailing his arrival in Germany … his accommodations and what is expected of him Monday morning. He also wanted to know if his surprise arrived on the plane on time and if he was happy about it. Bobby text him back … not wanting to make waves … saying it was fine … thanks.

Eames sat a few rows up and put her ipod on, she could tell he wasn't happy. It was a bad idea … he needed space but she needed and wanted him. She would give him his space in Germany. She was hired as his computer expert, that wasn't really his thing. She would make sure to stay out of his way.

He had his work in front of him. There were some glitches in there computer software and he knew Eames could work with the computer engineers on that. He could stay away from her while he worked on all things security, prevention, loss, clearances … he needed to bring the Germany branch up to date, he would be working night and day. He was going to be too busy for Eames and she would be too busy for him. They would be together almost like Partners again but not quite and this time he was calling the shots. If she didn't like it and he found that he couldn't work with her, he would put her on a plane and send her home.

They arrived in Germany and were greeted by a Limo and personal driver who took them to their condo, they each had their own half ... Sean didn't want to be too presumptuous. Bobby helped her with her bags and said goodnight. He started to walk away from her and then stopped … she never once took her eyes off of him as he was walking to his side.

"Oh … ah … Eames, I think this belongs to you." He reaches into his carryon and hands her "Bobby bear." He turns his back and walks away before she could say anything.

It was going to be a long month.

Their bedrooms abutted each other. They could hear one another settling in or unsettling as the case may be. Simultaneously, they fell into bed or on the bed in Bobby's case … not even bothering to change out of his clothes. When they hit … they knew that their former best friend, Partner and lover, was just on the other side of the wall. That knowledge would lead to a sleepless night. As much as she wanted him, ached for him, she knew that he needed his space. She wished that she stayed in New York … he was so close to her in physical proximity but yet so far mentally and she was the cause of that … and she knew it.

He was lying there on his stomach staring at the wall that separated them. Wondering what really caused their separation. Years of damage from him and his hidden emotions? Her snarkieness? The NYPD? All of it? _All of it. _He was going to stick to his guns and keep things totally professional while they were in Germany, what ever the cause of the wall between them … it was necessary for them to find their way back … if there was a way back.

The following morning, their driver picked them up and drove them to the main headquarters of Charter International Germany. While in the car, Bobby briefed Eames on the meeting that they were going to hold with the thirty member security staff. She was the consummate professional … Bobby was both impressed and happy.

When they arrived, Bobby was greeted with gifts and much excitement from the staff … it was Eames turn to be impressed.

He was greeted with such words as "We've heard such great things about you." And … "I 've been looking forward to working with you Sir." Then there was, "I've read some journals where you've been quoted … It's such an honor and a privilege just be in the same room Sir." Of course there had to be … "So you're Detective Goren … wow man, … cool!"

Alex felt a little like the water carrier again but she signed up for this and he was the boss.

The Security staff met in the conference room and Bobby took the floor.

"Hello, my name is Robert Goren and I am the head of the Security division Of Charter International … this is my assistant Alexandra Eames, she's a computer expert and my right hand." Alex smiles and nods her head.

Collectively they all say hello to Alex.

"Alex will be heading over to the computer science division today to meet with CTS and work on the glitches that you have found in our security system so if we can get started on that, Alex?"

"Yes. I have Lou Blake and your crew with me today. We are due to meet CTS at the computer science lab in about an hour. I'd like to go there now to get familiar with my surroundings … if you don't mind Mr. Goren?"

"Not at all."

Alex and about seven other staff members, leave to work on their computer problems.

Bobby continues with the meeting and finds problems with protocol and security clearances that are directly related to the computer system. He puts someone else on that and moves onto the financial crimes division … the reason why he's really in Germany. Someone on the inside is stealing from the company … Bobby and Sean are the only two that know … and of course the thief.

Bobby isn't totally ignorant when it comes to computers … Sean gave him all his secret passwords to bypass every security codes in the system … he went into his office and started snooping … working.

When six pm rolled around, Alex found Bobby in his office … brand new binder … notes all over, empty coffee cups and Sean on speaker phone. She knocked and poked her head in.

"Who's that Bobby?"

"It's Alex."

He waved her in.

"Hey Alex … how was your first day?"

"Oh Sean … it was great … we're getting the kinks out of the computer system. It's not going to happen over night. The computer system is tied to every aspect of your business. The system that you have is obsolete … I'd like to overhaul the whole system."

"Great … run it by Bobby and see what he thinks … you two call it a night … there are some great German restaurants in Germany."

"Really Sean … I wouldn't think so.'

"Bobby, was that you being sarcastic or funny?'

"That was Bobby being sarcastic Sean."

"And I was trying to be funny. Take him out to dinner Alex … on me."

"If he'll go, I will."

Bobby was tense, not because of Alex, because he was investigating in house … that was never good … been there … done that.

He accepted Eames invitation to dinner but he paid. When they got back to the condos she invited him in for tea … the promise he made to himself was long forgotten. He grabbed her arm and spun her around and pushed her up against the door. She went right for his tie, then his belt. He unbuttoned her shirt while assaulting her neck with his tongue. His pants fell to the floor and Alex dropped to her knees. Bobby swallowed hard and braced himself on the door. Alex's head was spinning, she wanted to please him … she wanted it to be all about him. She took him into her mouth and got lost in servicing him. She was enjoying it as much as he was. Her small hand was traveling up and down his shaft in time with the rhythm her mouth was working him. He was getting harder and harder. He needed to be inside her. He lifted her up and growled in her ear to remove her pants and then nailed her up against the door. He didn't make love to her … he fucked her … he didn't mean too … but that's how it happened. She didn't care … it was about him and what he needed. If he needed to get fucked … she was happy to oblige.

Afterwards, he did make love to her because she was his Alex and as much as he tried … he was not very good without her. On the job … this job … he was … but his heart wanted her, it wasn't good without her. It _was _over … his heart wanted what it wanted and it wanted Eames!

Now he had to explain to Eames why he was really in Germany … tomorrow they would really be back to Goren and Eames … investigating a crime. The more things change, the more things remain the same … but this time … no secrets and no Moran or Ross!

_......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_**Sorry, not a big smut writer but anyway ... Goren and Eames are back on a case! Thanks for reading:) ... Judy**_


	11. Chapter 11

**It's over continues with a twist.**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER 11: NEED TO KNOW ... AGAIN_

**The Morning After … **

Goren stayed with Eames until the next morning. He woke up before her and was drinking a cup of coffee and jotting down some notes when Eames woke up. He needed to prepare her for the case that he was sent to Germany to work on. Sean gave him the "go ahead" to let Eames in on their little secret. Bobby had told him that she was the only person in his life that he really trusted. She came into the tiny kitchenette and sat across from him. After knowing him for eight years, she knew something was up.

"You regret last night, don't you?"

He looked up at her and did all those little things that told her that he did. The hand to the back of the head, head down … eyes up. His feet were doing a dance under the table …

"No, ah … no. I'm glad that you're here."

"That's not what I asked."

"I think that you should have stayed in New York. I think that you should have stayed with the NYPD. I think that you should have taken the Captain's exam. Do I regret making love to the woman I love … no, never. I just wish that you had given me more time alone."

"Then you should have kicked me off the plane!" Alex stands up to leave but Bobby stops her.

"Please don't get all pissed off at me and storm off. Sit and hear me out." She sits back down and he grabs onto her hands … he starts to play with her fingers. She keeps her eyes on their hands and not on him.

"I wanted to do this on my own. We've been joined at the hip for eight years now … I needed to know that I didn't need you to solve a puzzle. Ross always went to you like you were my babysitter … I don't need a babysitter … do I?"

"No, of course not. That was Ross and his insecurities, not yours."

"Good, I'm glad you don't think so because the CID doesn't think I need a babysitter either."

"CID, excuse me … what?"

"My new job Alex, I work for the United States Government. This assignment … they turfed me out to the CID. Sean's Finance Company handles our troop's payroll and someone is stealing that money … someone in the Army … a hacker."

"Goren … do you know what I gave up for you!?"

"Did I ask you did give up anything for me Alex!?

"I've burnt my bridges back home and you're running around playing James Fucking Bond!"

"He wasn't American and I don't have all those women or the neat gadgets."

"You don't have this woman either." Eames runs upstairs and grabs her suitcase and starts stuffing her clothes in it.

Bobby runs up after her and pulls her into his arms. She struggles at first, he holds on tighter. She's crying and starts pounding his chest. He pulls her tighter and whispers in her ear.

"I always thought that deep down, James Bond was a very lonely man … he didn't love those women. I love you, Eames and I need you by my side. Please stay, I'll try to explain this better."

"The only thing I know right now is you lied to me again."

"This was need to know. You really don't need to know any of this, I'm breaking protocol and this isn't the NYPD Alex, this is the CIA or the FBI … or whoever needs me wherever they need me."

"I thought you said the CID."

"This assignment, yes. When I'm done, Sean wants you to be the head of his Security Division … since you are in need of a position … I put in a good word."

"Gee, thanks."

"Sean is our liaison … are you in?"

"Well, now that I know … I mean if I don't help you … you'd have to kill me … right?"

"That's what young spies do, old spies just get on their knees and beg for forgiveness and send you home … please don't make me get down on my knees … I have a hard time getting back up."

"After this, I have job?"

"A damn good one."

"Okay, what's the plan?"

Goren explained, business as usual or for their second day on the job … business as usual. She would resume her job at the computer lab with the computer geeks and he would hide out in his office with the codes that Sean had supplied to him. At some point during the day he would call her to his office. She didn't have Government clearance but he needed to be kept up to date with what she found, if she found any irregularities in the system he would need to know immediately. Her plan for the day was to run a full system scan … she was sure it would turn up something … he was sure it would _stir _up something. Only time would tell.

They walked out to the limo that Sean provided … Sean, because it was his company that was losing the Government's money, was bending over backwards to make Bobby's job seem real. Every telephone conversation with him, contracts signed by him, Goren's salary and employment package … all real. He was fully cooperating with the US Government and their appointed agent for the job … Goren. It also helped that Sean liked and respected Bobby. When Goren called him and asked him to employ Eames, he was more than happy to do it … he just asked Goren one favor in return. "Get me out of this mess."

As they were walking to the limo, Alex had something to say to Goren before they got in.

She turned and faced him and said … "So, you really are a spy?"

"Bond, James Bond." In _the_ worst English accent.

"Was that suppose to be Sean Connery?"

"Roger Moore."

"I hope you're better at the spy thing!"

"I already have a suspect."

"Who?"

He leans in and whispers. "Now if I told you that, I _would _have to kill you."

Eames whined "I want to be a spy, Bobby!"

The devilish Goren smile came out to play.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**_Bobby, a hired gun for the US Government. What do you think? Thanks for reading, judy :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: It's been awhile for this one ... I want to start "cleaning house" on my unfinished stories. So, to start with, It's over: Bobby quits and the US Government recruits him as a "hired gun" A "spy" if you will. Alex follows him to Germany and gets involved with the Co. that he is investigating. He's keeping secrets from her but to be fair ... he's the spy and she's just his girlfriend ... no longer his senior partner, he's the boss and intrigue is on a need to know basis. As always, thanks for reading. :)**

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER TWELVE: MORE THAN TRUTH_

**A Need To Know**

Goren and Eames arrive at Charter Germany and head to separate areas of the building. He goes to his office and she heads right to the computer science lab. He tries to get Sean on the phone with no luck … he leaves several messages on the five different phone lines that Sean has. No one has seen or heard from him since close of business that night before … in fact, Goren and Eames were the last two people to have spoken to him. The last conversation they had was Sean telling Alex to take Bobby out to dinner. Goren called his Government contacts.

"Sir, it's Goren. I haven't been able to get in touch with Fitzgerald. I spoke with him briefly last night. He's not returning my calls and I pulled his phone records … all five lines haven't been used since then. I also spoke with his assistant and she hasn't heard from him since close of business."

"_Anything else Goren?"_

"Yes Sir. I also called his doorman … he never made it home last night. I called his girlfriend … she hasn't seen him. I can't pull his luds from Germany, can you take care of that for me Sir?'

"_I'm on it … I'll call you back."_

His cell phone rings.

"Goren."

"_I'm in trouble … I need you to meet me at the toy factory in Neustadt it's 15 km north east of Coburb. Come alone." _The phone goes dead.

He walks over to a picture on his wall and removes it to reveal a wall safe. He works the combination and takes out two guns and ammunition. Alex comes busting through his door to tell him what she had found on the computer system … his secretary tried to stop her but there's no stopping Alex.

She, however, does stop dead in her tracks at the sight before her. He had removed his jacket and dress shirt to put on a Kevlar vest and he had his guns on his desk. She shuts the door behind her.

"What the fuck is this Bobby?"

"Sorry Eames … _heavy sigh …_ need to know. Right now, you don't."

He continues to get dressed. She walks up to him and stops him as he's lacing his gun through his belt loop.

"Eames … I have to go."

"Bobby, I love you … I have for so long … I just need you to know before you leave."

"If I don't come back, there's a plane ticket taped to the underside of your top draw at the condo … I want you out of here. You call Jimmy Deakins when you get home and he'll find you a job. Okay … promise me. DON'T stay here! PROMISE ME!"

"Do you love me too Bobby?"

He continues hooking his belt and then he moves on to his ankle holster. He grabs his jacket and heads to the door. He turns around to face her but then looks down.

"I was working this case with Bishop … oddly enough, this computer geek killed a young female on-line gamer because he missed his partner … I'd kill for you Eames … that is … if someone was trying to hurt you. You know that I hate using my gun … I knew then that I loved you … was _in_ love with you." _He looked up at her and disappeared out of the door carrying a gun that he would probably have to use._

Without him hearing …

"God damn you Goren … I promise." She sits down behind his desk and begins to sob.

"Ms. Eames, can I get you anything?"

She wipes the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm not feeling well. I think I'll call it a day. Could you call for my ride back to the condo?"

"Yes Ma'am."

When Alex arrived back home, she went right up to her room and pulled the draw out. She found the ticket and a note.

My Dearest Alex,

I regret that I have wasted all of these years not telling you how I feel about you but you of all people know why I didn't. My mother took up all of my personal time and that wouldn't have been fair to you … to us. _**We could have gone through that together Bobby! **_I have loved you for a very long time, it nearly killed me when you didn't understand the one time I chose to follow the rules, I only did that to be by your side and not to get my shield back … I should have told you that. I'm sorry that I chose this life and now you're reading this because I'm dead. I know … You fucking bastard, Goren! Go ahead … say it! _**You fucking bastard, Goren!** _Feel better? _**No!** _I didn't die in vein, if it makes you feel any better … I was working for the United States Of America … I'm proud of that. If things didn't quite work out as I planned … when you get back home … tell Jimmy, very discreetly, Sean is the spy for Korea, he'll know what do with that information. Yeah, sorry … It was need to know. Please destroy this letter!

Lastly, making love to you was like no other. At least I've died knowing that someone did actually love me … thank you.

I hold you in my heart and in my soul. Love for eternity, Bobby

She hears a knock on her door, she quickly puts the letter and ticket back and runs to answer the door.

"Sean!? What brings you to Germany?"

"I'm looking for Bobby … have you been crying Alex?"

She puts her hand up to stop him from coming in.

"Sort of … I took your advice and took Bobby out to dinner last night … food poisoning. I've been throwing up … my eyes get all teary. Bobby's not here, he went to work."

"Well, food poisoning's not catchy … let's call him and get him here."

He barges in passed Alex and sits on the living room couch.

"I'll try to call him … he was going to be in meetings all day though."

"Ah huh."

_Shit, he knows Bobby's on to him … where did Bobby go? What's going on? Fucking need to know … I NEED to know!_

Alex calls Margie, Bobby's secretary.

"Margie … it's Alex Eames. Mr. Fitzgerald is here with me … could you put me through to Mr. Goren please?"

"_Shit! What is he doing there … you need to get away from him … I mean … oh the boss is with you? Why don't you bring him here and I'll tack Mr. Goren down."_

"Oookay … I'll tell him."

"His secretary said we should head down to Charter and she'll track him down. He's doing his due diligence and hitting all the departments. I know Bobby … he can be stealth like … it may take her awhile to find him."

"I don't think so Alex."

That's when he pulled a gun.

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_NEXT UP: There are spies amongst us! Thanks for reading ... please press that review button and let me hear your thoughts ... please!?_**


	13. Chapter 13

**I had an epiphany tonight, so here is my second up-date on It's over. Don't be scared ... there is a POSSIBLE character death, possible but not probable!**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Bobby sends in the Cavalry but ..._

**In Cold Blood … **_**Maybe**_

Alex stepped back at the sight of Sean's gun, unarmed herself and no back up, she was at a loss of what to do. She put her hands up and thought like Goren.

"Sean, what's this all about … I work for you."

"No, you work for Goren. He calls the shots with you … that need to know crap goes right into your ear in the bedroom, doesn't Alex?"

"We broke up … ah … he broke up with me before he got on the plane. That's why I was so desperate to be his assistant Sean. You saw that in me didn't you … the desperation?"

"You mean like now?"

"No, I mean like a woman desperately in love with a man. I couldn't let him leave me. He let me stay but it's been strained … we … we hardly even talk … it's just business."

"You expect me to believe that."

"You can believe what you want but the truth is he doesn't want me anymore and that's why I was crying okay? THERE! … _she becomes an hysterical woman … __**acts**__ like an hysterical woman … now yelling …. _HE HAS THIS WOMAN BACK HOME … THIS TALL BLONDE BITCH, LIKE SIX FEET TALL … ALL LEGS … AND SHE ROCKS HIS WORLD. DO YOU BELIEVE THAT BASTARD SAID THAT TO ME!? SHE FUCKS HIM FIVE TIMES A DAY. JESUS HE'S ALMOST FIFTY … WHAT THE HELL?"

"Alex sit down … I'm sorry I didn't know."

_Idiot! _She grabs the lamp from the end table and beans him off the head with it. _What kind of a spy is this moron? _She grabs his gun and holds it to his head. He knocks it out of her hand and a fight ensues. Alex is no push over and Sean is versed in martial arts … someone is about to get hurt.

Meanwhile, Bobby is on his way to the toy factory in Neustadt. He gets a text message from Margie … also a cleverly placed spy from the US Government.

Lois is in trouble Lex Luthor has her.

"_FUCK, FUCK,FUCK!"_

From the front seat of the car …

"What's wrong Boss?"

"Fitzgerald is here in Germany … he has Alex."

"Should we go back."

"No. Let me out. You go back and call Margie do a squat and scoop and get her on the next plane out of here … got it!?"

"But Boss?"

"No buts … go help Alex."

"You need back up."

"I don't need anything … GO!"

Only about a km away from his destination, Goren starts to walk to the toy factory to meet his mark. Tony, the driver and agent, floors it back to Hamburg. Margie is beginning to panic … no Alex and Sean … _she couldn't get him to come._

Tony calls Margie and Margie heads to the condo … Tony is a least forty five minutes away.

Back at the condo … the fight continues.

"When Bobby gets his hands on you, he's going to tear you limb from limb!"

"I set him up Eames … in another ten minutes … he'll be dead and you'll be a widow again! Oh sorry … you never did make it down the aisle this time did you?"

"You fucking bastard!"

"Ha ha … sticks and stones."

She connects with a left hook, he connects with a spinning back kick. She's momentarily stunned as he comes at her, he starts to choke her when he gets clocked on the back of his head with the butt of Margie's gun. She takes a moment to catch her breath.

"Come on Alex … we have to get you out of here."

"Bobby … he … he's in danger. Sean set him up … he's walking into a trap."

"Okay, okay but my instructions are to put you on a plane and get you out of here. Lets get your things quickly and move it."

They run upstairs to grab a few things and Alex goes to pull out the draw.

"You don't need that … lets go!"

"I do need _this_." She grabs Bobby's letter.

They ran out of the door and Margie took Alex to a secret airstrip.

"Okay Alex … you'll be home in about eight hours. Jimmy Deakins will be there to pick you up. Don't talk to anyone else. Go straight home and forget all about Germany and Special Agent Goren. He would want you to move on."

"You're acting like he's already dead."

"He is Alex. He wanted you to have this."

Margie hands Alex a package and motions her to get on the plane. Alex holds the package close to her chest and looks at Margie stunned.

"I'm sorry … you need to go, now!"

Alex gets on the plane and is too shocked to feel, hear or comprehend anything around her. The few people that are on the plane, all work for the Government and know who she is and why she's on the plane.

A "flight attendant" approaches her. "Ms. Eames, I'm very sorry about Special Agent Goren, he was a good man."

Holding back the tears … "You knew him?"

"We all did ma'am … He's been working with us for years … he never really did leave the CID."

Alex's head shot up.

"What? He was my Partner for the last eight years … he couldn't … he didn't have the time with work and his mother … how?"

"He wasn't on active duty but any vacation time he took or his off days … he never really took days off ma'am. After 9-11 he was tireless when it came to fighting terrorism … you worked a case yourself …remember?"

She's crying now … "Yes, I remember."

"Open you package ma'am. We'll leave you alone. Buckle up … okay?"

Alex buckles her seat belt and then turned her attention to her package.

She finds a note card and a few items … she chooses to read the note first.

_Good, you're on the plane … the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God. I've been an Agent for a long, long time. I loved it. I stayed at Major Case because I loved you more. I can't tell you the pressure that I have been under to leave MCS and I couldn't tell them the truth … 'I'm in love with my partner Sir' … would have made me the laughing stock of the agency. I know you don't see me as the macho type but I'm quite different at the agency. I'm not really a push over. My CO and I get into … got into, some great yelling matches_ … _you would have been shocked_._ They don't suspend me here, they call me the bull … as in … the china shop. When they need me … they say …"send in the Bull." Cool, huh? When I went to Tates, my CO was all for it … he almost broke my cover with MCS because he wanted to break Ross's neck. It worked out though … they sent me to Iraq and I did some good work there … that's why I never answered your calls. I came back and that Testarossa thing fell into my lap and the FBI wanted him too so they lent me out to them and as they say … the rest is history. I know that it doesn't explain how and why but it's what I can tell you … it's what I have time for. I've already put you in enough danger. I should have told you to get off that plane. Apologize to your dad for me … for putting you into this kind of danger and for you losing your job at Major Case … maybe you can get that back. I asked my CO to brief Ross and Moran on what's been going on with me the past several years … Jimmy knew … he'll help with that. Okay, anyway, the things in this box and my will back home … everything goes to you … I have a huge pension from the Government and it doubles since I was killed in the line of duty. You'll never have to work again if you don't want to. I bet you didn't find any of that when I was a suspect in my brother's murder. Even Simmons isn't that good … the agency has more secrets than teenagers from their parents. I don't mean to sound flip and I know that you're upset but please, please move on … for me … let me rest in peace. God knows, I didn't rest in life. I love you Alex … always have … always will, B._

The few people that were on the plane were watching her as she read the note. They had known Sp. Agent Goren for years … he spoke of her often … the "flight attendant" was one of his confidants … she knew how long Bobby was in love with Alex. She used to tell him to get out of all of this and become a librarian like his mother and propose to Alex and have the white picket fence life. He would laugh at her and tell her that the door has to swing both ways, Eames door would swing back and hit him in the face. She thought about all of those conversations with him as she watched Alex sit and cry over the man that she obviously adored. _God, I hope he knew that._

Alex started to go through the box. A pack of gum? His wallet. His knife. _Oh my God … these are his effects. _Then she pulled out a velvet box. She opened it slowly … it was his mother's diamond ring. This was her undoing … she started to sob uncontrollably. Dahlia, the "flight attendant," came over to console her. She wrapped her arms around her and held on to her tight.

"Shh, shh. I won't say that it will be alright … but I can sit here and tell you some stories if you like. Some stories about Bobby and Alex."

She looks up through tear clouded eyes. "Wha … what do you mean?"

"Special Agent Goren and I went on a lot of missions together, late at night when all was quiet, he would talk … about you."

"Me? But we just got together."

"Yeah but you two have loved each other for years, haven't you?"

Alex lowers her head. "Yes … years wasted."

"I told him to just ask you … say something to you. He wouldn't. He thought you would slam the door in his face. He didn't want to ruin your partnership."

"So he said nothing."

"He wanted you in his life however he could have you … didn't you notice that he stopped dating years ago?"

"Well, there was Peg."

"Oh yeah, the Commissioners' wife. I forgot about her."

"_You _knew about her?"

"You had been kidnapped and his mother had been diagnosed with lymphoma … he was lost. He took a leave of absence from the agency at that time as well. He was a complete mess. She came on to him … he was vulnerable. To be honest, she was what he needed at the time. He didn't have feelings for her, he was just filling a void … it's always been you Alex. I can't tell you how many Agents have thrown themselves at him, I'm talking shamelessly thrown themselves at him … the "I'll get down on my knees for you Agent Goren" type. Most men would drop trough … not him … _she shakes her head …_ not him."

"I wish he told me sooner."

"What would you have said?"

"I don't know. I've known for a long time that I loved him but we were partners … ya know?"

"What's more important Alex, love or work? Which is harder to find?"

Alex looks over at Dahlia and then at Bobby's mother's ring … she starts crying again.

"Love … love is harder to find."

She taps Alex's leg … "Bobby didn't think so … he found you."

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_A few things: Just because she said he's dead doesn't make it so ... they're spies! Sean was knocked out but did Tony clean up the mess and where is Bobby Bear ... did Eames pack him? ... all of these questions will be answered if you want them to be ... give me a shout ... I'm holding the answers for ransom ... reviews ... in other words! :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Moving right along ... a body has been found.**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER FOURTEEN:_

If you love something let it go,

If it comes back to you it`s your,

If it doesn`t, it never was." ... Unknown

**Three Spies and a Funeral**

When her plane landed, Alex was numb … numb to everything and everybody except Jimmy Deakins.

"She won't get off the plane Sir … I think she's in shock."

"Okay Agent Janis, I'll go get her."

"Alex? Alex it's me Jimmy. Alex darlin … come on lets get you home."

Speaking angrily through her teeth … "Don't 'darlin' me … Jimmy Deakins. If it weren't for you Bobby would be alive right now and I wouldn't be sitting here holding a box full of his personal effects!"

"Alex, who Bobby was had nothing to do with me … it was the cards I was dealt when he came to Major Case … now I'm in the soup with him."

"You mean, you were. You're still alive, he's dead. I'll find my own way home."

She didn't go home, she went to Bobby's apartment to be close to him. She wanted to sleep in his bed. She stripped down out of clothes and went into Bobby's closet. She found the light blue dress shirt that she always loved on him … so many times she wanted to touch him when he wore it. She would see him standing by the water cooler at Major Case talking with Jeffries and she would think how sexy he looked in it. She wanted to run her hands down his chest and smooth out his shirt … not that it needed smoothing, she just wanted to touch him. She put the shirt on and went to his dresser and put on his cologne. She crawled into his bed and cried herself to sleep.

**Back in Hamburg **

Tony had made it to the condo but Sean was already gone. Margie's orders were to get Eames out … Tony's was to get Sean … he was gone and Goren wasn't answering his phone, he walked right into Fitzgerald's trap. Tony heads back to the toy factory. When he arrives he finds a dead body hidden in the wooded area … he snaps a picture and sends it to Margie. He waits for an ID. He receives a text. Assassin Lee Yang Ming any sign of G? He sends one back. Trail leading away, red river.

Tony looks around and sighs heavily … that much blood … he's hit bad. At least he killed the bastard. Tony started to follow the "red river" trail. He searched for hours before giving up … Goren was gone, Ming probably had an accomplices. Tony had to go report in to the big Boss, the call he regretted making.

"Deakins."

"Sir … It's Dollo … ah Tony Sir."

"I already know Tony."

Tony is all choked up, Tony and Bobby were Partners in this life even though Bobby was his boss.

"I never should have left him Sir."

"Did he give you a direct order Tony?"

"Yes Sir, he did."

"Well then, you didn't have a choice, did you?"

"No Sir."

"I want you back in the States. It's time for you to come home."

"Not until I get Fitzgerald."

"Goren would tell you that mistakes are often made when you fuel your desires with emotions. Your desire to kill Fitzgerald is to avenge your partner … you could be the next one to die. We'll get him. Let me put someone else on it."

"I'm not leaving until I feel that man's blood on my hands."

"Look … Dollo … I loved that man … I want to come over there and kick some ass myself but we still have Deputy Gallagher to answer to. He's going to want your badge and gun after this. He would have taken Bobby's away if he found out about Alex … let's cool our jets and put another Agent on the case."

"And waste time getting someone else up to speed. No, not happening. Let him take my balls for all I care … I'm finishing this for Bobby."

"Don't do anything stupid. Use Margie as your back up."

"Yeah about Margie Sir … Bobby suspected her too."

"She didn't harm Eames."

"No she wouldn't … then we would all suspect her. She underestimated Bobby … he played the "I'm not as smart as everyone thinks I am" card, with her. She bit … hook, line and sinker."

Tony got off the phone with Deakins and made a list. Fitzgerald, Ming and Margie Taylor. What was the connection if there was one … probably just the money. Who was the other accomplice? Who has Goren? Where was his body … Alex needed closer.

Jimmy sent Tony, Agent Dahlia Janis, Bobby's friend and confidante. They would work together and stakeout Margie's apartment and tap her phone. They were both running on emotions … they had a score to settle.

They finally got a hit on her phone.

"Where's his body?"

"Ming's brother shot him and put him in an abandon barn off of 431 in Wedel. He burnt the barn down … there's nothing left of the great Agent Goren."

"Good work Sean. Now, can we get the hell out of Germany?"

"Anything you say baby. … Margie? Can we change your name back to Fitzgerald now?"

Tony and Dahlia looked at each other confused and pissed. Who the hell are they and who's the boss?

"D. I'm going to get his body … Alex should have a proper funeral for him."

"I want to get those two before they skip."

"You're right … then we'll get Bobby."

It was only a matter of time before Margie would lead them to Sean … they just had to be patient … not either one of their virtues.

"We should call Deak and let him know that we have a location on Bobby's body."

"I think we should wait until you go get him … what if you can't find him?"

"You're right again D … that's why you make the big bucks."

Dahlia allowed a tear to escape. "Bobby used to say that every time I gave him advise about Alex … he never took it though."

"Is that a tear Agent Janis … I was not aware the agency allowed us to cry."

"Bobby was a special man … it's one of those loop holes."

"Don't tell me you were in love with him too."

"Oh, who wasn't? I just knew it was fruitless … he only had eyes for Alex … I should say … his heart, only had eyes for Alex. No one else had a chance with that man."

"What was it about him?"

"His smile … when he did smile. His voice … so smooth. The way he looked at you when you were having a conversation … he would really listen, even to the perps. He had the most incredible stride."

"Stride?"

"Yeah … so sexy. The way he used his hands to express himself, especially when he was enthusiastic about something. Then there was that smirk … that little grin of his and then there was his dancing eyes, when he was up to something or when he knew something that no one else knew."

"Alright … enough. I think I was in love with him too!"

"I always knew you were Tony."

They smiled both drifting off into their own thoughts … their own memories of their past adventures with Robert Goren. He was a very different man in this world … it was a more dangerous job but he could always seem to make his agents laugh … he was vastly different.

Dahlia was keeping a look out when she spotted movement on her heat seeking infrared binoculars. Sean was making his move towards Margie's apartment … it was three a.m. No one saw the sniper on the building across the street. Dahlia and Tony grabbed their weapons and made their move across the street when a bullet rang out hitting Sean square in the back of the head. He was dead before he hit the ground. Dahlia and Tony hit the deck and looked all around to no avail. The sniper hit his mark and moved on.

"Bobby says hi Sean … that was for hurting his girl." And he was gone … stealth like.

Dahlia and Tony moved in and arrested Margie … to her dismay.

"I was bringing him in."

"Tell it to the US Government when we try you for treason … Mrs. Fitzgerald … she never said another word."

After that, they moved on to the daunting task of retrieving Bobby's body.

Jimmy enlisted the help of John Eames to deliver the news to Alex … it had been four days and he hadn't been able to get Alex to leave Bobby's apartment. They went in together to deliver the news.

"Honey … they found Bobby's bod …

"NO! No … no Dad please … I can't hear this … No please!" She collapses into his arms.

Both John and Jimmy have tears in their eyes. Jimmy has to sit, he puts his head in his hands and starts to sob as hard as Alex.

"I'm sorry Alex … I loved that big lug too … I'm sorry."

She went to him and they held each other for the longest time. John went into Bobby's kitchen and fixed himself a drink and sat by himself at the kitchen table … he grew to love Bobby over the years as well. _Who the hell is going to tell Mike and Lewis?_ He thought. He drank down the amber liquid and poured himself another.

Alex's sister made Bobby's funeral arrangements and the Government flew his body home. When his body arrived at the airport, it was greeted with full Military Honors … Alex was too distraught to attend. Her family was there as well as Captain Ross, Chief Moran, The Commissioner and his wife … Peg. The Mayor and a sea of Dress Blue uniforms … Detective Jeffries never looked so handsome. Mike and Lewis were also there, standing proud as their friend would have wanted but both ready to crack at any moment … that moment was Taps. Sobs were heard everywhere … even Captain Ross couldn't hold it together. Tony and Dahlia walked along side their colleague and mentor with their heads held up proudly. Jimmy Deakins approached them and said a few short words and walked along side with them … the body was placed in a Hurst and taken to the funeral home.

Alex never left Bobby's apartment, still needing to be alone … she didn't want closer … she didn't want to hear that his body had been found. As long as it hadn't, there was still that possibility that he was still alive. She once again cried herself to sleep. When she awoke, Bobby bear was "sleeping" next to her. It was two in the morning and she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her … she left Bobby Bear in Germany. She sat up and grabbed on to it confused and disoriented … she heard _snoring?_ She looked over to her right and thought for sure that she was dreaming. Bobby was sleeping in the chair with one leg up on the ottoman and the other leg on the floor. He was dirty and disheveled … his beard was overgrown and his hair was a mess. She could see that he had been shot but he was sound asleep and alive.

"ALIVE!"

"What … where … who?" He was exhausted. He could barely open his eyes let alone move a muscle.

She jumped off the bed and jumped onto Bobby.

"Bobby, oh my God, Bobby." She started kissing him all over.

"Alex … baby … I'm all dirty … honey … I need a shower."

"I don't care … everyone said you were dead … they had this thing at the airport today. _She looks him over_. Bobby, you've been shot … we need to get you to the doctors."

"No, no doctors … not yet. Why weren't you at the airport today?"

"Were you there?"

"Ah yeah … I was in the casket."

"What?"

"Long story … too tired."

"Damn you Robert Goren!" She starts hitting him … pounding her tiny fists into his massive chest.

"Alex please stop … I haven't slept in days. I promise you can kick my ass after I sleep, take a shower and have something to eat … okay. Right now I just want to sleep."

She starts to cry once again … that's all she been doing because of him and she's sick of it … she hits him one more time and then holds on to him tighter than she ever had before. They both fall asleep on the chair holding on to each other. Bobby Bear had the king size bed all to himself.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**_Let me know if you want more on this one. Why Bobby had to fake his own death, perhaps??? I'll only know if you review!! Thanks for reading :) ... Judy_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Almost done with this one. Bobby finds himself in hot water but did he plan it that way? Hmm? Hope you like the next twist in the story!**

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Bobby ... Treason? In the same sentence ...**

Alex woke up first, hoping that the big lump under her wasn't a nasty joke her subconscious was playing on her. She picked her head up and saw his beard covered face, safe and sound … for now. She carefully slipped out of his arms and went to make a phone call. All of the sudden he was on her, grabbing the phone and hanging it up before her call was engaged.

"No calls Alex. No one can know that I'm here … that I'm alive."

"Bobby, what's going on?"

"I killed Sean … in cold blood. I shot him in the back of the head. He was un-armed. He didn't even see it coming."

Alex sat down. She knew Bobby better than anyone but did she know this Bobby? The answer was yes. She didn't care what secret he had been keeping from her all these years … he still wasn't a killer. He sat down beside her and ran a hand through his unruly hair and glanced at her then looked down. She placed her hand on his back and began to say that it would be alright and he abruptly stood up and grabbed a towel and headed into the shower. He let the hot water cleanse his body … he kept playing that shot over and over in his head. _You never should have touched Alex, Sean. _The problem was, Sean was the key to the operation. Deputy Gallagher's orders to Bobby was to bring back Fitzgerald alive with the evidence … he had the evidence … documents that he had found. That would be enough with Margie in custody but he broke his one cardinal rule, he let desire rule his emotions. He wanted revenge … he could only think of Alex's kidnapping years before and always blamed himself … this time, he would enact and seek out vengeance against anyone that dare lay a finger on his Alex. He lost sight of his mission because he allowed Alex to stay on that plane. He would try not to take his conflicting emotions out on the woman that he was so deeply in love with.

When he came out of the bathroom, he was clean shaven and his hair was neat and tidied up. His wounds were cleaned and new bandages were applied. Alex got her first glimpse of his bruised and battered body … he had been shot in the leg and shoulder and from what she could tell, he received some kind of medical attention but not to her liking.

She approached him cautiously and placed her hand on his chest. This time she held back the tears but couldn't hold back the look of terror he saw in her eyes. He smoothed back her hair and kissed her tenderly. She melted into his body. He lifted her and placed her on his bed. He made love to her … no foreplay … he just entered her. They made love to each other in silence, no moaning or groaning … no gasping … no "oh God's" … nothing. Silence. He rolled off of her in pain but didn't show it … he went into the bathroom and downed some painkillers. Alex sat up in bed and pulled her knees into her chest … not sure why he was being so quiet … it scared her. He climbed back into bed and pulled her back down to him.

"I want you again Alex … now. I need to feel you. I want you to feel me."

They made love for hours with the occasional, "you really are alive" and the "Yeah baby I am." There was also the anger that would come out of Alex and she would, seemingly, from out of the blue, hit him. He knew why but would say … "could you hit me on the right side, Honey" … and she would. She was thinking about how she could never go through this again and he was thinking about how if she only knew how many times in the past he had almost been caught in similar situations … this was the worst … he almost lost his life. It was because he was in love and his mind was not on _the_ prize but his prize … Alex. _I'm getting too old for this spy shit!_ As Alex went down on him for the third time. _I'll never be too old for that!_

"Oh God Alex!"

Hours ticked away when they heard a knock on his apartment door. They had been lying there holding each other, still not willing to speak of what either one had gone through, when Bobby leaped from the bed and grabbed his clothes.

"Get rid of whoever it is. If you can't, I'll be back later. Remember, no body must know that I'm alive … no body Alex!" He lifted up the window and ducked out before Alex could say a word.

She went to the door to see who it was and looked through the peep hole. It was Deakins and two other people that she didn't know. She opened the door.

"Jimmy, what are you doing here?"

"Where is he Alex?"

"Who?"

"Bobby."

"That's not funny." She turned away from him. Now she was really confused. Jimmy Deakins, of all people, sat with her balling his eyes out at the news of discovering his body … did he know all along that Bobby was alive? Was it all an act?

"This is his Partner, Tony … Agent Dollo. I think you remember Agent Janis"

"I'm his fucking Partner!" _She shoots Dollo a look. Then she looks over at Dahlia and now remembers her kindness from the plane and gives her a weak smile._

"Ma'am, I'm the one that put him in the casket … I know he's alive … I know he would have come to see you."

"Alex. We have to bring him in. The deputy has questions, only Bobby has the answers. I wanted to give you time with him but now his time has run out. The longer he stays away the more guilty he looks. They could charge him with treason!"

"Treason! Bobby is pure red, white, and blue Jimmy and you know it!"

Alex sits on the couch … her head is spinning. What went wrong? Why is Jimmy Deakins even here? Dahlia sits down next to her and turns to face her.

"Alex, you're completely right, Bobby would never commit treason but he needs to show his face to prove it. Running makes him look guilty."

Alex looks up at Deakins.

"What's your roll in all of this and DON'T tell me it's need to know … I'm sick to death of that crap!"

"I'm Bobby's handler … not that anybody can handle him." _Dollo and Janis chuckle. _The private sector was too boring for me and when the agency came to me and said they needed someone to control Goren … I said yes … God help me."

"Why didn't you just arrest him at the airport … why all the pop and circumstance?"

"He is a hero Alex."

"A hero that commits treason Jimmy … you can't have it both ways."

"He stopped a terrorist attack on this country when he was on suspension from the department … I'm sorry to say the details of that _**are **_a need to know. He is a hero."

"Then how can you say that he has committed treason?"

"He has evidence against the Fitzgerald's. That evidence are codes to tap into … well … that's also need to know but he has it and it's the United States Government's property. Many other countries, shall we say, want these codes and are willing to pay top dollar for these codes."

"Since when does money play a factor in anything that Bobby does?"

"She has a point Boss."

"Yeah Dollo … I know the man too but everyone has their price."

Alex shoots up. "NOT BOBBY!"

"Then he should just give himself up, Alex."

Bobby walks in from the bedroom and Dollo grabs him and spins him around. Bobby puts his hands up or hand … his left arm is injured and stays down by his side. Dollo grabs Bobby's piece. He handcuffs him and spins him around to face Deakins.

"Robert Goren, you're under arrest for treason …"

"Save it Deak."

Alex runs over to him and wraps her arms around him.

"Bobby please tell me that you didn't do this."

He says out loud. "Every man has his price Babe." Then kisses her ear and whispers … "Take care of Bobby bear."

They take him away. Alex runs to her bedroom and grabs the bear. She finds that a seam had been open and re-sewn … she tears it open and finds the codes that she doesn't understand and the real person's name that has been working with the Fitzgerald's … she doesn't know what to do with this information … she prays that Bobby knows what he's doing.

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_Hope you can follow my twisted plot twist? I know where I'm going are you willing to stay on the ride with me is the question? Please hit that review button:) It's almost 2009 ... Happy FanFicting everyone ... I look forward to reading all of your wonderful stories in the New Year!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's Over Is done ... hurray! Hope you liked it!**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Revenge is a dish best served cold**

Deakins, Dollo and Janis all take Bobby into "The Agency." He hasn't said a word, opting to keep silent … as in "you have the right to remain silent." When they bring him up to Deputy Gallagher's floor … all the other Agents stop what they are doing and stare him down. He stands a little straighter and stares right back. Gallagher comes out of his office and yells …

"Get back to work! I want to see Goren alone … get those handcuffs off … now!"

"But Sir!?"

"I said, get those handcuffs off Dollo."

"With all due respect …"

"You finish that sentence Dollo and you'll be pulling night duty in Siberia by this time next week … in uniform …got it?"

Dollo glances over at Deakins.

"Don't look at him … he'll be your lookout."

Dollo removes the cuffs.

Bobby has his head down during this exchange hiding the infamous Goren grin.

"The three of you, sit right there … _Deputy Gallagher points at Deakins, Dollo and Janis and then at three chairs outside of his office. _Don't even breath until I'm through with Goren!"

He escorts Goren into his office and slams the door.

"Bobby, you really fucked up."

"Yes Sir."

"I've never known you to kill someone in cold blood before."

"Before I get the evidence to you, I want immunity for my crime."

"For murder you mean."

"Yes Sir."

"Ah Bobby my boy … how many lives do you suppose you saved that day back in July … one maybe two thousand American citizens?"

"Yeah … maybe."

"You think I'm going to let them prosecute you?"

"I killed him … his back was turned. I let my emotions cloud my judgment."

"So the great Robert Goren is in love?"

"Sir?"

"Alexandra Eames."

"You knew?"

"I don't get the big bucks for nuthin Goren."

Bobby starts to laugh.

Bobby shakes his head … "I still want immunity."

"Where's the proof against Jimmy Deakins?"

"Immunity."

Gallagher calls legal and they draw up the papers "under the radar."

"Alex has the proof, she just doesn't know it."

"Why did Deak do this to you Bobby?"

"Revenge is a dish best served cold … _he shrugs … _The Adair case. He blames me … he loved Major Case. He felt that he left in disgrace … now look at me … if he succeeds, I go to jail for life … for treason."

"Bobby … I want you to take his position. No more globe trotting spy stuff for you. Settle down with Ms. Eames. It's time … over time for that white picket fence, mini van and the golden retriever."

"Thank you Sir."

"What? You accept? Really?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well, my boy really is in love."

"Yes Sir."

"Okay, it's time … go arrest Jimmy Deakins."

As he rises out of his chair, he sighs heavily … Jimmy meant so much to him over the years but every man has his price and their breaking point. He knew he had to go out there and "throw away the keys" on this one. It wasn't easy but then again, treason … yeah it was!

Goren came out of Gallagher's office with the Deputy by his side. Deakins, Dollo and Janis stood up abruptly … Bobby nodded to Dollo. Dollo grabbed Deakins' arm.

"James Thomas Deakins … You are under arrest for Treason against the United States Of America …"

"I should have known better than to try an out smart you Bobby."

"If you were that pissed at me Jimmy … why didn't you just … I don't know, hit me … steel my car … fuckin treason?"

"No see Bobby … that was suppose to be on you but the money … so much money."

"Money doesn't keep you warm at night."

Bobby went home to Alex … he found her in his bed wearing his blue dress shirt … tear stained face. She jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you home … home for good?"

"Yeah … It's over."

"Why? Why did Jimmy do this to you."

He shakes his head. "Adair … I'm not sure … I don't care … It's over." he kisses her but she pushes him away.

"Bobby … I love you but I can't be … I can't go through this again, ever. It's me or your job. You need to choose."

"Both."

"No! Choose!"

"Alex, I'm done … they took me out of the field. Regular hours. I have my own unit … no more globe trotting … I call the shots but from home if I want. I don't even have to go into the office."

"Bobby, what's that sound?"

He grins that grin … "Oh that sound?"

"Yeah, that sound."

"That's Bond."

"Bond?"

"Yeah … ah ha … Bond … James Bond … our new Golden Retriever pup."

**_fin._**

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**_Hope you enjoyed the twists and turns ... BTW ... I loved the character of Jimmy Deakins but I needed a plausable bad guy ... he fit as the story progressed. Thanks for reading ... fans of Jimmy Deakins ... really, I like him too! Til next year ... judeey ;)_**


End file.
